djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenary Star
The Mercenary Star was a YT Series 1930 Light Freighter originally owned and piloted by the Wookiee Isshevge and his friend Krel Drazzo, before his passing. Isshevge, would attempt to settle down on Tatooine afterward, though he was later enslaved and his ship stolen by the slaver. The ship would enter his service once again when he killed his master, and Bastilla Ann and Bal Vlistish would use the ship to escape with him. Layout, Modifications, and Specifications The Mercenary Star was laid out with four cabins for any crew onboard. Like all other YT-1930's, it housed a cockpit between the two tong-like structures on the fore of the vessel. It also had two large storage holds near the rear of the ship, each of which was equipped with a freezer. The ship also housed a built-in workbench and a common area with a kitchen next to it. The common area had a dejarik table. Engines The Mercenary Star came equipped with two round sublight engines, unlike most other ships of the YT series which would often have one long engine. Armament, Hull, and Shields At the beginning of the ship's career, it bosted only a single medium laser cannon on its dorsal side. It also came with minor shielding and a basic hull. Other systems and Equipment The ship came with a class 2 hyperdrive, as well as a backup class 12. It was also equipped with short ranged sensors and a communications array. Significant crew * Isshevge * Krel Drazzo * Bastilla Ann * Bal Vlistish * PIT Droid * Aegis * Dijstra History Early years The Mercenary Star was originally owned by the Wookiee Isshevge and his friend Krel Drazzo. Eventually, Krel Drazzo would pass away, and the Wookiee would attempt to settle down on Tatooine. Some years later, Isshevge was enslaved for the second time in his life, and he and the ship were sold off to an Ugnaut. The ship would later land on Dravian StarPort years later, and Issehvge would manage to detach the Ugnauts head from its body when attempting to strangle him. This would set off a timer on an explosive collar put on the Wookiee, though Bastilla Ann would disable it. The two, along with Bal Vlistish, his PIT droid, and secretly a BX-Commando Droid called "Aegis" would board the ship and escape the station to Mandalore. Mandalore Arriving directly outside of a small town, the crew would disembark and begin exploring the area. Vlistish would later fly the ship off without any of the others noticing to the Clan Vyc Stronghold. It would be used to fly back to the same town when the crew, who had followed Vlistish, returned to it to assist two Mandalorian's on a mission to destroy a local gang. During the mission, a Twi'lek woman would sneak onboard and damage the PIT droid. The woman would then begin to slice the computers in the cockpit but was knocked out by the rest crew when they returned. She would escape after being questioned, and the ship would fly back to the Vyc Stronghold. The ship was then used to transport the crew to Dileth, and Tatooine after that. Almost Destroyed Landing on Tatooine, the crew, save for Isshevge who stayed on board, got into a fire-fight with a group of bounty hunters. The hunters, however, were also attacked by a Chiss called Dijkstra. Vlistish would attempt to throw a frag grenade into the ship's reactor sometime later, being told that syringes that were used to experiment on him on Dileth were inside. He was, however, knocked out before he could do this. With the mission on Tatooine completed, Dijkstra bargained with Vlistish, who had calmed down since the reactor incident, to come aboard. After saying she would locate the syringes for him, he allowed her onboard. She would later investigate some flowers collected by Aegis at the ships workbench.Category:Starship Category:The Mercenary Star Category:YT-1930 Category:YT Series Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:Corellian Engineering Corporation Category:Freighter